


Make Me Behave...

by Donna



Category: My Chemical Romance/Adam Lambert
Genre: Dom/pet, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/pseuds/Donna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's master is fed up with his rule breaking and decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Behave...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geminimum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminimum/gifts).



> This one shot is dedicated to Geminimum and her love of threeways (as well as her love of Frankie!) Hope you like it honey! XO

Frank’s legs continues to bounce as he tries to practice the new riffs that Ray wrote for him. The more that he focuses the harder it is for him to hold everything together. He has been like this for the last two weeks, each day becoming harder and harder to deal with. He usually has the attention span of a five year old but he can focus when he really needs to; this time around? Not even with his best effort can he make himself do as he needs to do…

His cell phone suddenly blares out The Smiths “How soon is now?” to let him know that he has a text message waiting. When he opens it he knows who sent it without looking just by the way the message is written…

“You disappoint me, Frankie. I expected you to learn the new riffs by now but you have decided to play practical jokes and sleep instead. You need to learn to take people seriously when they give you an order. You have broken a rule by not coming to me when you needed to, so you will follow the following orders perfectly…

You will shower then take a cab to the Palace Hotel downtown, arriving at 5 pm. Once there you will ask for the room key for room 310, I have already paid for the room and it is in my name. Once you enter the room you will have a glass of wine then remove your clothes, folding them neatly and leaving them in the bathroom. You will then sit on the end of the bed, hands clasped in your lap and eyes on the floor while you wait for me.” The next sentence sends shivers down Frank’s spine. “If you do not carry out my instructions perfectly I promise that you and I will never experience playtime again, and you will need to find yourself a new master.”

Frank gently lays his guitar on the couch and makes his way to the shower. He follows each step of his instructions to the letter, finally ending up sitting naked with his hands folded on the end of the bed waiting for his master to arrive. 

Each minute starts off feeling like an eternity until Frank starts sinking, settling into his own mind space. Frank is distantly aware that his breathing has become shallow, his eyes closing as his chin melts down until it reaches his chest. He still feels jumpy but he is beginning to find that inner peace that he has been missing these last couple of weeks. 

He hears his master swipe the door with his key card. Frank’s eyes remain shut even when he feels his master place his hand on Frank’s chin, pulling upward. He knows instinctively that his master is aware of exactly how far Frank has managed to sink just by Frank’s reaction to being touched. Frank hears the voice that he has longed to hear all day whisper “You are such a good boy, carrying out all my orders to the letter. But this does not erase the fact that you need to be punished for your transgressions of the last two weeks. Are you ready to face your punishment?”

Frank pushes his chin into his master’s palm as he answers “Yes, master. I have indeed been bad and I deserve to be punished. Please correct me as you see fit.” There is a pause before Frank hears the command “Open your eyes, pet.” Frank does as he is told but slowly; he knows that his master will understand that the slowness in which he responds is not willfulness. When his hazel eyes meet brown he gives a ghost of a smile. “Hello, master. I missed you.” He sees his smile returned as a hand cards though his hair. “Hello, pet. Lie down on your back, head on the pillow, arms and legs fully extended.” 

As Frank does as ordered he hears his master rummaging through a bag. The next thing he knows master is securing his wrists and ankles to the corners of the bed, running his finger under each cuff to ensure that they are not too tight. But still, as a good master should, he asks “Too tight?” Frank shakes his head. “Use your words, Frank or we go no further. Too tight?” “No master, I am fine.” When he is finished Ray leans over Frank, taking a handful of hair in his fingers and pulls Frank’s head back firmly. “Your lack of communication is what got you in this position in the first place, pet. Do not compound your punishment by clamming up now, understand?” Frank immediately answers “Yes master, I will use my words, sir.” Ray lets go of Frank’s hair and smiles, brushing the hair back from Frank’s face. “Good. Now, what’s your safe word?” Frank answers immediately “Pansy, sir.” Ray’s smile widens as he comments “Very good, pet…now, take a nap. You have a little while before your punishment begins…”

 

 

When Frank opens his eyes he finds himself covered with a blanket to keep off the chill from the air conditioning. A voice comes to his ears from the far corner of the room to let him know that he is not alone. “You have behaved perfect so far, my pet. Now let’s see if you can manage to get back into my good graces. Are you alright?” Frank immediately answers “I’m fine, master, my limbs are not asleep.” Ray asks “Safe word?” and Frank immediately responds “Pansy, sir. Sir, may I have a sip of water?” Ray heads to the sink with a glass, grabbing a straw and then returning to Frank, lifting his head enough for Frank to sip the water through the straw. The moment Frank stops drinking Ray gently lowers his head to the pillow, Frank softly saying “Thank you, master.”

There’s a soft knock at the door and Frank watches as Ray makes his way to the door, noticing that Ray is still dressed but his feet are bare. Frank knows that Ray is not only dressed because he is expecting someone; he is still dressed to show Frank who is in charge, to remind Frank of his place in things. 

Frank hears the door open and a deep voice asks “Are we late?” He hears Ray chuckle as he answers “Right on time, Raja! Thank you for coming over on such short notice.” 

Frank watches as Ray leads his friend Raja into the bedroom of their hotel suite. Frank has heard a lot about this drag queen but has yet to meet her in person. She is indeed as beautiful as Ray has described her, a long straight black wig making her seem even taller than she already is. She is draped in a purple Dior dress, the style similar to the ones that Frank has worn for Ray in the past. Raja walks with studied grace as she leads a pet into the room on a studded leash. 

Frank softly gasps when his eyes take in the man on the other end of the leash. He is somewhere around Frank’s height but not too much taller. He is shirtless, a pair of thin black suspenders standing out against his pale skin. They are attached to the tightest pair of jeans Frank has ever seen on a man, his considerable sized cock somehow crammed into those pants. The man’s blond hair is cut at an odd angle, one side of his hair shaved close to his head. He is wearing dark eye shadow and kohl liner, his lips glossed a pretty pale pink. Those lips are SO sinful looking, as is the smirking expression that he gives Frank when he knows that his handler isn’t looking.

Raja steps closer to the bed, picking up the corner of the blanket in her hand. “May I?” She asks Ray, who answers “Of course, darling…go ahead.” Raja pulls the blanket off of Frank, tossing it on a chair in the corner. As Raja’s eyes rake over Frank’s body he feels his face heat up as she comments “What a beauty! I wish I could stay here and watch but, you know, fashion week! I have to be off on the first plane in the morning and I’m not even packed yet! So you may have Tommy Joe overnight, I’ll pick him up in the morning. Just make sure you do not permanently harm him, darling!” Ray chuckles as he asks “Now would I do something like that?” and Raja slaps his arm. “YES! You have in the past, dear, with my Tony, remember?” They both laugh as the two pets continue to check each other out. 

Raja turns to Tommy and yanks once on the leash to get his attention. “Listen up, pet. I am leaving you with Ray, and I expect you to be on your best behavior and follow every order that he gives you. Is that clear?” Tommy automatically answers “Yes, mistress.” Raja runs the back of her hand over Tommy’s cheek, stroking it softly. “Good. Because if I find out that you were willful or disobedient I will severely punish you when you are returned to me.” Tommy looks at the floor, answering “I understand, mistress. I will obey.” Raja kisses Tommy on the lips and then hands the leash to Ray, commenting dryly “Enjoy him but don’t break him, Ray. Tommy is my favorite. Have fun…” Raja then turns and sashays out of the room. 

Ray stands for a moment watching the way Frank keeps staring at Tommy with curiosity and desire on his face. Frank reminds him of a little boy looking at toys in a shop window. Ray gives Frank another minute to admire Tommy’s obvious beauty before crossing over to Tommy’s side, grabbing the leash and pulling it up tight in his fist. While staring into Tommy’s eyes Ray addresses Frank. “Pet, what is one of the two things that I requested of you when you accepted me as your master?” 

Frank takes a deep breath before answering “That I ask you for time with you before I get out of hand, master.” Ray nods his head once. “And did you do this simple request when you felt yourself getting out of hand this time, pet? Or the last two times that you needed a session with your master?” Frank’s voice becomes soft as he responds “No, master. I admit to being a bad pet. I am very sorry.” Ray continues to stare into Tommy’s eyes as he asks “What is the other thing I requested?” “That I am as verbal as I can be in both our regular and play relationships with you at all times, no matter what.” Ray smirks as he asks “Very good. And what is the one thing that you requested of me when I became your master…”

Frank chokes up as he responds “That you never bring another pet into our playtime, master.”

Ray looks over towards Frank and orders “You will NOT turn your eyes away, no matter what you see. And you will continue to be as verbal as possible. Do you wish to use your safe word, pet?”

Frank looks into Ray’s eyes, sees the love that is under the tough look on Ray’s face and he gets it…he REALLY GETS IT! Frank understands that, by holding back his needs he has hurt his boyfriend, the man that he loves more than anyone on the planet. He has refused to share a basic need, a major part of his very self with Ray and therefore has driven a wedge between them. Frank knows that he is to blame for the look of hurt that Ray is struggling to keep off of his face. He knows that Ray would never cheat on him, that he is the center of Ray’s world the same way that Ray is the center of Frank’s. But Frank broke both of Ray’s rules for them to be together, has hurt his partner in ways that Frank can only begin to understand. Frank’s punishment is the perfect “revenge”…that is, if Ray were that type of man, which he isn’t. He is just trying to make his point loud and clear by bringing Tommy into their playtime. Ray had once said in the beginning “If you don’t want your rule broken then don’t break mine.” Point taken indeed, Frank thinks as he watches Tommy lick his lips, desire for Ray written all over his face. 

Frank takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “No, master. I do not wish to safe word out. I want to take my punishment.” Ray smiles at Frank, his eyes still stern as he says “Then you will watch as this pet of Raja’s pleasures me with his mouth. And, if you are a good boy, you will receive a treat. Understand, pet?” Frank nods his head as he answers “Yes, my master” even as his cock twitches at the idea of this sexy boy having sex with the two of them.

Ray unbuckles the leash from the glitter covered collar surrounding Tommy’s throat and sets it aside. “On your knees, Tommy. Take my cock out and suck it.” Ray hears a choked noise coming from the bed but refuses to look, knowing that if he does he will give in and stop right now. He knows that Frank needs to be taught a hard lesson; this may be an extreme way to do it but with Frank sometimes extreme measures have to be taken to make him realize the mistakes he makes. They are not just a D/s pairing, they are a couple…and what hurts one hurts them both.

Tommy does as requested, gracefully sinking to his knees and kissing Ray’s jean covered cock a few times before reaching up to unbutton and unzip the offending material. Tommy pulls Ray’s jeans down to just below his balls, a small smirk covering his face. He places a hand around the base of Ray’s cock and opens his mouth, taking in all of Ray in one motion, no easy feat considering Ray’s size but obviously easy for someone as well trained as Tommy. Ray watches Tommy’s throat work as he pulls back and then forces himself down on Ray’s cock again. Tommy raises his eyes briefly to see if Ray is happy with his movements; Ray has yet to make a sound. In answer Ray runs his fingers down the side of Tommy’s face, his hands sinking into his fringe as he starts to control Tommy’s movements. “Keep it up, pet.”

Ray can feel Frank’s eyes on them, can hear Frank’s whimpers and moans. Ray still refuses to look at Frank, refuses to make a noise as Tommy brings him unbelievable pleasure. This may be punishment but Ray does not want to be unduly cruel, he knows his point has been made by the way Frank is reacting.

Ray pulls Tommy off of his cock, noticing the confused look on Tommy’s face. Spit runs down Tommy’s chin as he asks in a rough voice “Sir?” as if terrified that he has not performed up to Ray’s standards. “Stay still, Tommy. You have fulfilled my wishes perfectly. I need to speak to my pet before we go any further.” Tommy nods once. “Yes, sir” he mumbles while settling into a comfortable kneeling position. 

Ray moves over to the bed then stares down at Frank. In a soft voice he asks “Pet, why did I just have Tommy suck my cock?” Frank whimpers “Because I broke the rules of not communicating my needs to you and not being open with you, master.” Ray nods once “And what have you learned today, pet?” Frank’s voice is shaky as he answers “That I hurt both of us by not being honest with you or myself. I love you and I do not wish in any way to hurt you. I love you, I want to spend my life with you but I need to respect the boundaries that we have set for our lives. I truly am sorry for what I have done and I will work very hard to never do it again. I beg your forgiveness.” Frank lowers his eyes and awaits for his master’s decision with fear in his heart.

Ray leans down and kisses Frank’s lips gently. “I love you more than life itself. I am very sorry that I punished you in such a harsh way but I couldn’t think of another way to make you see that your choices, or lack thereof, are hurting both of us. You are forgiven. Now…” Ray brushes Frank’s damp hair off of his forehead as he asks “…as a treat would you like to share Tommy Joe with me? I’m sure that there is plenty to go around…” Frank nods so enthusiastically that Ray bursts out laughing. “Alright then. Lie completely still until I have released your cuffs.”

Frank struggles in his excitement to comply but the second that he is free he sits upright, pulling Ray into his arms for a tight hug and kiss. When he pulls his lips away he looks into Ray’s eyes and says “Thank you master!” 

As Ray accepts the hug he turns to look at Tommy, who is still kneeling in place and is struggling not to speak. “Yes, pet?” “May I speak, sir?” Ray nods and Tommy smiles as he says “The two of you make a beautiful couple, sir.” Ray moves to sit behind Frank, pulling his pet back until Frank is leaning with his back against Ray’s chest, Ray’s legs on either side of Frank. “Thank you, Tommy. Now climb up here and suck my boy’s cock.” Tommy’s smile widens as he carries out Ray’s order, slithering up the bed until he is kneeling between Frank’s spread legs, the smile staying in place as he softly greets Frank with a cocky “Hi ya” before leaning in to slurp down Frank’s cock as easily as he did Ray’s earlier.

Frank returns the greeting with a shaky “Hi” then a long, drawn out moan. It is plain to see that Tommy loves sucking cock as much as Frankie does, one of his manicured hands wrapping around the base of Frank’s cock, squeezing just enough to make the pleasure last longer than it should. Tommy sucks long and hard as he pulls back, licking along the head a few times before swallowing every inch as he moves back down to his hand again. Ray whispers “He loves your cock, Frankie, loves the taste as much as I do. Moan for us pet, show us how much you love what that boy is doing to you…” Frank’s moans almost drown out Ray’s words but a minute later Ray plants a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, pushing Tommy off of Frank as he asks “Pet, how often do you get the chance to do the fucking instead of getting fucked?”

Tommy raises his head, his expression one of confusion as he answers “Not often, sir. Unless my mistress is in the mood for it.” Ray quirks his eyebrow at Tommy. “Would you like to fuck my boy, pet?” Tommy’s eyes lights up as Frank moans again, laying his head back on Ray’s shoulder and turning his head to kiss along the side of Ray’s throat. Tommy answers enthusiastically “Yes sir! Please, I’d love it!” Ray chuckles as he runs his hand through Tommy’s fringe. “Front pocket of my bag, bring the lube and the condoms.” Tommy shuffles off the bed to do Ray’s bidding as Ray leans down, biting where Frank’s shoulder and neck meet. Frank sighs as Ray’s husky tone moans out “I’m going to watch that beautiful boy pound the hell out of you, pet. And when he’s finished it’s my turn.” Frank smirks as he chokes out “Gladly, master!”

Tommy gives the two of them a smile as he climbs back on the bed. Frank asks “Should I roll over, master?” and Ray reaches down to pet Frank’s side. “No, pet. I have a better view this way. Get him ready, Tommy.” Tommy smears lube on his fingers as he answers “Yes, sir.” 

Tommy isn’t gentle as he pushes two fingers into Frank. Something about the look on Frank’s face gives him the idea that he wants this rough and fast. Frank’s breathy groans confirm Tommy’s thoughts; he hisses and arches in ecstasy when Tommy hits the spot on his first push. Tommy stretches him for a minute before pushing in another finger, twisting a few times before pulling out. The look on Ray’s face tells Tommy that his prep was perfect. Obviously Frank loves rough treatment and Tommy is ready to give it to him.

After rolling on the condom and lubing it up Tommy lifts Frank’s ass enough to slide his knees underneath and line the two of them up. “Perfect Tommy, now sink your cock into my boy and make him howl.” Tommy nods, shoving forward to sink hard into Frank with one push. Frank’s screams and Ray and Tommy’s moans fill the air as Tommy starts to immediately pound into Frank, not giving him a chance to adjust or even take a deep breath. Damn, it’s been a long time since he’s been able to do the fucking and he couldn’t ask for anyone better than Frank, who is begging for more and faster and just fucking GIVE IT TO HIM...Tommy wants nothing more right now than to scoop Frank up in his arms and run out the door with him all the way to his mistress’s house, just keep him forever. As much as he tries not to Tommy’s gaze locks with Frank, seeing the want in his eyes, the lust born from an unending need. Frank hides nothing, lets Tommy look into his very soul the same way that Tommy is pounding into the very depths of him. Tommy has heard of souls connecting but never believed in it until now. He vows to himself to find some way to keep this precious man and his master in his life.

Ray silently watches the connection that takes place right in front of him but is secure in the knowledge that Frank is his, that Frank loves him more than anything. But he can see that Tommy is going to be a part of their lives from this point on and surprisingly the thought doesn’t bother him; instead the thought of spending more time with these two beautiful boys makes Ray’s heart skip a beat. Then he gets an idea…

Ray looks down at his pet, deep into his dazed eyes. In a tone that will bear nothing but compliance he barks out “You will make Tommy come but you will not come yet, my pet. If you do we are through, do you understand?” Frank, his voice strained answers “Yyyyesss my master.” Ray watches as Frank clamps down hard on Tommy’s cock causing Tommy to hiss out “May I come, sir” in an equally strained voice. Ray stokes a hand down Tommy’s chest as he answers “Yes, Tommy…NOW.”

Tommy grunts a few times, Frank reaching his hands up to grab onto Ray’s arms as he stills his movements, clamping down his body so that Tommy can come inside of him. Ray leans down and places a kiss to Frank’s forehead, whispering words of love and admiration as Tommy continues to slam his cock into Frank’s clenched hole. Finally Tommy’s thrusts subside as he pulls out of Frank, yanking the condom off and then falling back on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Ray lowers his head and whispers into Frank’s ear. Immediately Frank pushes at Tommy’s legs until Frank can crawl out from under Tommy, hefting Tommy’s slight weight into his arms and spinning him around until Tommy is in the exact position in Ray’s arms where Frank was just a few seconds ago. Tommy looks up at Ray in shock as Ray brushes the hair off of Tommy’s sticky forehead, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Tommy’s nose. “Hello, pet. Fancy meeting you here…” 

Frank reaches down and picks up the lube, coating his fingers. He gently pushes one finger into Tommy, treating him like glass. Eventually he slicks and stretches Tommy, sliding on a condom as he says in a playful voice “Master has given you to me as a treat. I’m sure you don’t mind…” Frank slides one finger back into Tommy, stroking Tommy’s prostate a few times before pulling out. Tommy’s voice shudders out “Noooooo, I don’t mind at all…” Frank pushes his cock forward slowly until he bottoms out inside of the beautiful blonde beneath him, his voice as shaky as Tommy’s as he responds “Good…then hold tight to master.” 

Tommy raises his hands until they reach Ray’s forearms, the muscles bulging under his touch as he grabs on tightly. Ray whispers to Tommy as Frank rocks frantically into Tommy’s body, Frank making Tommy his own. Ray pinches Tommy’s nipples, runs his fingers tips all over his skin. Frank can hear the words “beautiful” and “precious” and “ours” as he picks up the pace, leans just enough for his lips to meet Ray‘s in a lingering kiss over Tommy, who whines in the back of his throat for a kiss of his own. When Frank pulls back Ray asks in an amused tone “Oh, so you want a kiss too, huh?” Tommy nods and turns his head to Ray, who places a hand on the side of Tommy’s face and slides his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, taking it for his very own. Their kiss seems to go on and on as Frank bucks his hips harder, feeling precome start to fill the condom. “Master?? Oh please can I come now, master???” Frank whines out, his tone causing Ray to pull back from Tommy long enough to nod. “Yes pet, when you are ready…” Ray attacks Tommy’s mouth again as Frank starts to whine, his motions become erratic as screams out his orgasm. When Frank is finished he pulls out of Tommy, Ray finally pulling back as well, giving Tommy’s swollen lips one last lick before smiling down at Tommy. “You are one hell of a kisser, Tommy Joe. Now, it’s time for you to rest while I fuck the hell out of my pet…”

Ray climbs out from behind Tommy who he gently rearranges on the pillow, pulling up the blanket to cover Tommy’s spent body. Tommy shifts onto his side, his arm under his head so he is propped up enough to watch the action. Frank whines as Ray flips him over onto his stomach next to Tommy, yanking him onto his arms and knees. Tommy’s hand reaches out to stroke Frank’s body as Ray spreads Frank’s cheeks and shoves his cock into Frank, who screams out but licks his lips. Ray barks out “Who do you belong to?” and Frank automatically answers “Only you, my master.” Ray grunts as he begins to pump his hips into Frank’s tight hole. “Fuck me back like the slut you are, pet.” Frank begins to push his hips back in time to Ray’s thrusts, meeting him halfway. Tommy’s eyes light up at the rough way that Ray is treating Frank. His mistress and others have always treated him like a rare jewel, something to be treated gently with care. What would it feel like to have this man’s huge cock tear him apart? Tommy lies there, kissing Frank and thinking how he can make it happen…

Ray swears and groans as he fills Frank’s ass with his come, marking his pet as his in the most intimate way possible. Frank falls to the bed, his limbs refusing to hold him up any longer. After a moment he feels Tommy pull back the covers and pull Frank under them with him, Frank’s body fitting perfectly into Tommy’s arms. 

After a few minutes of watching the pets cuddle and kiss Ray stumbles into the bathroom, cleaning up and then returning with wet wash cloths and towels. He washes down both pets and then dries them off before climbing into bed with them, his long arm draping over both of them.  
As they all start to drift off to sleep Tommy’s sultry voice softly asks “Sir?” 

Ray opens his eyes and sees Frank do the same. “Yes, Tommy Joe?”

Tommy looks from Ray then to Frank and then back to Ray as he asks “I know I have to leave in the morning, but before I do…can you please pound me through the mattress?”

Ray blinks at Tommy a few times before reaching behind him for his phone on the bedside table. After punching in a few numbers the pets hear someone answer the call and then Ray ask “So Raja…do you REALLY have to take Tommy Joe with you tomorrow?”


End file.
